Brilliant !
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Alright I'm getting irritated by the lack of musicals/operas etc, in the category option :D Not Anything Goes fic, but Anyone Can Whistle ! Alright ;-) hope you won't kill me once for these terrible compromises and mess in labels of stories :/ Anyway, Anyone Can Whistle-there's nothing to be described except, it's BRILLIANT play, especially with PLP, Audra McD. and Michael Cerveris


Cora Hoover Hooper was always a woman, who was attracted to brilliant men. Her late husband Harvey Hoover Hooper was brilliant. Her present _very close_ friend Comptroller Schub was brilliant too…but last days not brilliant _enough._

Not as brilliant, as J. Bowden Hapgood, with his brilliant solving theory, of which is what who is who. He was clever ! Even though, she didn't understand half things what he said …but she trusted him.

And she couldn't deny, that _electrically-terrific_ scintillation between them from the very first dance.

And she couldn't think of anything else, but his gentle hand on her back, his hips moving against hers, his lips kissing the back of her hand, and his eyes piercing hers with unspoken plea. _To be hers._

And she, as mayoress, would gladly comply.

She put up every her contact, to find out, where he had his room in the city. Right after such information was clear to her, she did not hesitate for a minute, and called her previous plans canceled. She dressed in her best, ordering to her housekeeper to not let anybody poke around her place- _especially not Schub_ -and disappeared into the evening.

At seven, she stood in front of Hapgood's apartment, already knocking on his door.

She licked her lips and threw lazily one hand over the door post, not waiting for too long as doors already opened. A wide smile spreading across her features, as Hapgood stood in doors and smiled pleasantly too.

,,Dear madame mayoress. What a pleasant surprise, come in please,'' Hapgood immediately invited her in, and she willingly moved herself inside of his apartment, clutching gently her dress to her body.

,,Such a wonderful evening, isn't it ? First evening in town, right ?'' she nodded smiling at him, as she spotted bed few feet from where she was standing.

,,Yes, I was about to watch stars, I have a very nice balcony in here, do you wish to watch with me, or why did you come ?'' Hapgood smiled at her, approaching. ,,How did you find me anyway-ah ! Don't tell me, you are mayoress so you have to know everything what's happening in your town…''

Cora smiled wider, trying to not look as if what he just said wasn't true.

,,Well I just wished to see you, how our new _doctor_ likes my town-''

,,-It's fantastic, and people here…something incredible,'' Hapgood sighed with smile, standing now close to her, she couldn't stand that slight distance.

,,And I wanted to dance with you,'' she added, hoping he will catch.

,,Ah ! You'd like to dance, oh it will be pleasure for me, to dance with you again,'' Hapgood winked, grabbing her waist ever so gently, and her head nearly spun.

 _Oh sure it will be your pleasure dear boy !_

They didn't care there was no music. Until he was holding her like that and started gently leading her steps, she was happy. Truly happy for the moment. She lives only for the moment….

,,Oh-you're a brilliant dancer !'' Cora giggled, slightly blushing, and Hapgood only took her hand, and gently kissed her glove in response to her compliment.

,,I should dance with you on some public event,'' Hapgood offered another wink.

,,It was parade in town today,'' Cora uttered, with dreamily smile.

,,Yes, I noticed both groups carried away,'' Hapgood laughed throatily, still gently dancing.

She had the slightest desire to ask him, which group is which after all, but her _other desire_ fogged her mind at the moment he pressed his hips down on hers.

,,I have to be honest,'' she started, as he was too close, she gazing in his eyes. ,,I didn't want just to dance waltz…''

,,And what do you like ? Cha-Cha, or Polka ?'' he asked smilingly, showing slight Cha-Cha moves with his hips, as her hand from his shoulder slipped to his chest, and they were just approaching bed with gracious dance steps.

,,Tango !'' she breathed thickly, and pushed him with both her palms on his chest, down on his back on bed, and she quickly tore her dress in the front apart, revealing her beautiful naked form, which she was hiding all that time beneath all that pink.

Her beautiful breasts saying "Hello" to him, as his eyes flew across her body. Her wonderfully shaped curves were truly incredible. Her smooth thighs, her slim waist, her flat stomach, her nicely trimmed pubic ha-

 _,,Dear God !_ '' Hapgood covered his eyes as quickly as he could, to save the last bits of him which did not crave for her body…until she straddled him. ,,Madame mayoress, you should not-''

,,-Oh shut up, and just look at me,'' Cora snapped, trying to push his hands off his face. She so desperately wanted him to see her, to sigh from amazement, and to force him to _say it_. To say he wants her.

She fisted his beautiful blue shirt and tore it apart too, buttons flew across the room, making him groan in the back of his throat.

,,No…''

,,Yes…''she ran her hands both up his chest and taking his hands, Cora pinned each one beside his head and only then he looked at her again.

She smiled for a brief moment.

,,Mayoress, you cannot show yourself so…. _abruptly_ …you're a lady !''

,,That means I cannot want pleasure ?'' she frowned, narrowing herself, so he had the chance to cover his eyes again, before she may notice, his friend started growing. It was tough torture, to have such beautiful woman atop him, practically naked, straddling him, and convincing him to take her.

,,I didn't said that-''

,,-Then look at me !'' she wanted him to say it.

She maybe wanted him more than he wanted her, but she wanted him to say it first. Sure he'd noticed that same _electrically-terrific_ scintillation. He had to !

He didn't looked up, waiting if she might crawl off him, but Cora didn't give up so easily, running her hands down his chest again, and to his stomach, quickly forming an idea in her head, a grin spreading on her lips again.

,,If you don't want to look, you will _feel_ ,'' she breathed thickly again, swiftly unbuckling his belt, and undoing his pants, but at that moment he already sat up, taking her hands and rolling over her.

She smiled at her triumph, before she realized she was mistaken. He only forced her off him, on her back, and he himself sat up again.

,,Please get dressed, it's not appropriate,'' he sighed, burying his face in his hands, trying to suppress that urge to roll over her. He shall not. She's mayoress-she's lady-he can't-he should restrain his body's needs. At least at moment…

,,You don't want me ?'' her lower lip trembled, as she was supporting her body by her elbows dug in mattress, her eyes pinned on his back.

,,I'm sorry, I cannot. You are mayoress !''Hapgood bravely protested, convincing rather his body than himself.

,,And ? What does it matter ?'' she whimpered.

,,You have certain reputation among the city-''

,,-Everyone hates me ! That's my reputation,'' she scolded, sitting up, and crawling to his back. She pressed her naked front to his clothed back, and slid her hands down his chest again. Sighing in his ear slightly, when he responded alike with light groan deep within his throat. At the moment he closed his eyes, her hand in her velvet pink glove brushed lower, and darted swiftly into his shorts, finding him. So he wanted her ! If he didn't-he wouldn't be ….well wouldn't be as hard as he was… _as he was_.

Cora curled her fingers around him, groaning behind closed lips at the feel, but he swiftly took her hand, and forced it out of his pants, shaking his head, and standing up.

,,I am so sorry, but I can't,'' he sighed, turning to her with such desperate expression, looking at her, how she sat confused on her calves, still completely _opened_ for him. Few minutes more like this, and he will succumb-

,,So I'm not attractive for you ?'' she swallowed her realization.

,,I didn't said that !'' Hapgood wanted suddenly to protest, shaking wildly with his head and both his hands.

,,Then say some better word… _ugly_ for example ? Am I ugly to you ? Did you hear from people in town, how _horrible_ mayoress I am ? Do you hate me too ?'' she cried, tears filling her eyes, as she stood up and harshly clutched the dress to her slim form.

,,NO ! No ! No ! I don't hate you ! I didn't hear a thing, and I'm not here even for whole day…I just don't want _to rush_ -''

,,-And I just want to _be loved_ , do I want so much ?'' she cried nearly hysterically now, shaking with her head, her body shivering. She didn't know if she was shivering more from anger or disappointment. Probably both. ,,I thought, that you saw the same glisten in my eyes as I did with you today….well, probably I was mistaken…'' she swallowed another gulp of reality, nodding, clutching her dress to her body, when he took two steps to her with another of his protest. ,,I will leave you alone, doctor Hapgood, I'm sorry for interrupting,'' she shook her head, when he wanted to say something. She heard him, but she was so angry, she didn't perceive what he was saying. Cora quickly wrenched her hand from his grip, since it appeared in his grip all of a sudden, and she aimed straight to doors, slamming them behind herself from outside.

 _Not that brilliant as he seemed to be….Schub ! Schub my darling ! He is brilliant and he always was…_

Cora slowly made her way to her house, and already called Schub, to stop by if he had his way this evening.

* * *

She was pacing in her room.

 _How dare he ? How dare he to reject such person as me ! I am the mayoress…. I'm the cream of society ! And I'm not good enough for Hapgood ? Who is HE anyway ? Some second class doctor, who cares probably only for his patients. I should have known that. Maybe that's why I'm not good mayoress-_

She suddenly stopped by her mirror spotting her reflection, her face frowned strongly.

 _-Nonsense, I'm brilliant ! People are just jealous, of my post…and my late husband. Oh Harvey….he was brilliant. He always kept me upright, and always helped me….even though the very first jewel I got from his was fake. He always helped me-always ! Now Schub replaced him- OH DAMN-where is Schub ?!_

There was a knock on door of her bedroom, she swiftly turned, stopping her pacing again, and smoothing her hand down her dress.

,,Yes ?'' Cora smiled, listening to her housekeeper, who stood behind the door, if it was finally announcement of Schub's arrival.

 _,,Your majesty, J. Bowden Hapgood arrived, and he wishes to visit you. He is downstairs in the hall, shall I send him to you ?''_

Housekeeper sounded very careful.

 _HIM ?! HIM-HOW DARES HE ?!_

,,Sure let him in !'' Cora announced, and turned herself to mirror again. Now she will enjoy him. She will throw him out within thirty seconds. He won't have even the chance !

Another knock on her door, Cora swiftly stood by her balcony door, her arms thrown in them when she called ,,Come in.''

Hearing door opened, and closed, she looked over her shoulder, to spot _him_.

,,You come to finish me, after your wonderful rejection ?'' she smirked, trying to look as most touched and sad as she could.

,,I've got no intention to-ehm be rude, or something. I swear, I didn't mean to offend you,'' Hapgood started very carefully, slowly stepping towards her, but when she turned to him in the very same robe, but clutching it to her body, he stumbled.

,,Well, you did,'' she sniffed, straying her eye contact.

,,I am here to apologize, if I really did, but I really didn't mean to,'' he watched her sit on her bed, and turning her head to window.

,,It really hurt my feelings, and if you expect, I will fall around your neck, then leave. Since I left, I'm only doubting my charm. Everyone hates me, and now I'm not even attractive for such handsome man as you ?!'' she cried, her eyes pinned on her balcony door, just to not show him, she was _really_ crying.

,,You are ! You are very attractive !'' Hapgood immediately stepped to her, and sat beside her on her bed. Cora scooted slightly away.

,,You don't have to lie to me, Mister Hapgood, if I was, you would react otherwise _before_ ,'' she sniffed again. But if she really wasn't attractive, he wouldn't try to apologize to her, and-after all-he wouldn't even come to her house.

,,Please call me Jay,'' he sighed, and his hand fell on her thigh, covered in pink sateen. ,,And I was just slightly shocked from so sudden beauty in front of me.''

Cora swallowed down the rest of her tears and sadness, licking her lips, but still refuse to look at him ,,Alright Jay, but that doesn't change anything. For you information, I do not forgive so easily.''

Hapgood nodded, watching her, his hand petted her thigh.

,,Maybe, if you said what is attractive on me…'' she added slowly, trying to hold herself from touching him back, as his hand bravely stroked her clothed thigh.

He smiled, as she caught up. It was mistake for him to react as he reacted before. He regretted it the minute she left, and he start thinking of it more and more, and after all he wanted her, and that was the reason why he came to her , and why he was sitting now beside her. If she still wanted him…

Stroking her thigh he reached for her hand, gently taking it up and sliding off her glove-she did not resist-bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her skin, she closed her eyes and stifled the moan which wanted to escape her.

,,Your beautiful hands. And your wonderful hair,'' he breathed, leaning to her, smelling her hair. His breath tickled her, that her body trembled from sudden excitement.

Squeezing his hand in hers she whispered ,,Keep talking.''

Hapgood smiled wider, leaving her hand, and gently pulling away the upper hem of her robe, pushing the feathers down, so he could lean in and kiss the side of her neck.

,,And your glorious neck…'' he kissed again, and again, his lips caressing her pulse point.

Cora gulped, biting her lip, she felt heat surge within her lower stomach, and she knew, he's got her, where he wanted. Fortune has changed. But still she wanted to hear him say it. To say, he desperately needed her.

,,And of course I did noticed that _glisten in your eyes_. I apologize I didn't tell you right away. You were right… _I belong to you_ ,'' he nodded, while slowly but surely exposing more skin to kiss. Pressing hot kisses on her shoulder, and the little of her chest. He took her chin in light grip, and forced her to face him.

She hardly kept herself by her senses, when he leaned to her neck again, and kissed her skin once more ,,Y-hh-you should kn-know, I usually really do not forgive so easily, and quickly, and now it's just an exception…b-because, you talk lovely, and-and kiss lovely...''

,,I want you,'' he let out when he looked in her eyes.

He said that. He really, really said that.

,,Brilliant !'' she cried of impatience, nodding harshly as she threw her arms around his neck, and forced him down with her on her mattress.

Hapgood laughed, lowering his mouth, and to her satisfaction he met her lips with his in loving kiss. Whimpering against his lips, as she parted hers, and invited him in, to kiss her deeper, her head was spinning too much now, and still she didn't cared.

,,You've been put in this world _to be loved_ ,'' he whispered against her cheek, while kissing to her earlobe. Her eyes closed, and her lips nicely parted, in response to his kisses, as his hand moved down her front, and by swift movement he popped the button of her robe, tugging it apart, revealing her still naked form. She cried in his mouth, into another kiss, when he glazed her front down her stomach with his palm.

,,Love, you're talking brilliant,'' she nodded again, kissing him deeply, her hands still around his neck. A sharp gasp slipping down her lips, forcing her to break their kiss, when Jay slid his hand between her legs, and only gently cupped her. ,,Hapgood !'' she breathed desperately, throwing her head back.

,,Did you forget ? Jay…'' he smiled, when he found her eyes again.

,,Cora….'' She smiled when he didn't move with his hand, but only leaned down with his own grin and kissed her again.

Kissing down from her lips, to her chest, grinning, when he coaxed light groan from her, since he kissed around both her beautiful, plump breasts.

Narrowing himself, and straddling her, he took her hands, slowly sliding her other glove off her hand even with her jewelry, and throwing it behind, her rings and bracelet clinging when colliding with floor, while she was looking up at him dreamily. He put her hands on his _white_ shirt, she noticed he changed the torn blue one. Nodding quickly he grinned ,,Tear it, Cora…''

,,No-I've already destroyed one of your shirts today-''

,,-Doesn't matter-tear it, please I want you to do it,'' he stroked her palms, pleading.

She bit her lip, and fisted his shirt in both her hands, he stroked down her arms, until he reached her sides, holding them carefully. With one swift move of her hands there was a swish of torn fabric and buttons flew across _her bedroom_ this time, few of them landed on her stomach.

Hapgood grinned nodding ,,Yes, that's right.'' His hands stroking her sides, and taking those three buttons, throwing them away, before he descended down on her, and kissed her again.

He let her kiss him heatedly until she needed to catch breath. Narrowing again, he helped her more up on her bed, while he pushed down his shirt and suit, tossing it behind him kicking off his shoes and crawling up. Cora reached to take off her pink robe as well, but he stopped her.

,,Leave it…you look fabulous like that,'' his breath hot on the shell of her ear, his weigh atop her, and his naked front touched hers, she cried to his ear, when he nibbled at her earring.

,,Jay,'' she whimpered, cupping his cheek, she trailed her other hand down his front, she could feel his muscles-on a doctor he was muscular enough-she grinned for herself. He was still pampering her neck with hot, open mouthed kisses, while she-with one hand-unbuckled his belt, and slid in his shorts, to feel how aroused he was.

Cora grinned as she felt, how he groaned to her neck in anticipation of her hands movements. She willingly teased with her fingers his length, feeling his tongue fiercely stifling another groan to her throat. Curling her fingers around him, she gently drew him out. She couldn't see his member, but she didn't cared, unless he was atop her and kissing her neck like that.

Wanting to kick off her heels, he stopped her once more, taking both her legs, and hooking her ankles on his lower back. She dug her heels slightly in his skin, before moaning to another passionate kiss, while her hand worked him delicately, making him harder.

Hapgood started trailing kisses down her chest, she was letting out only whimpers, and movements of her hand stopped time after time, when he licked over her delicious pink buds. Her other hand caressed his hair, encouraging him to continue. He _wrenched_ from her grip, when he kissed lower, rubbing his lips against her smooth skin.

,,Ah-goodness !'' she moaned, biting her lip, when he bit at her stomach, and kissed the love mark afterwards.

He kissed to her very lower stomach, before coming back up, slow and teasing, catching her lower lip between his own teeth, eliciting from her another light moan.

,,Take me,'' she nodded, her chest expanding with desire, as her heat started already slightly leaking out, and she wanted him inside. ,,Take me…please !'' harshly nodding again, when he looked down, and into her eyes, grinning.

He descended on her mouth again, kissing her to smother the pleasure, when he stroked her belly, before swallowing the gasp of shock, as he sunk into her.

,,Goodness,'' she cried low whimper, catching immediately both his shoulders. He wasn't like any man, she had before. He was gentle, withal passionate, he was modest, withal tempting, he was doctor withal muscular, and he didn't seemed to be-when she held him in her hand-but he _definitely_ _ **was**_ thicker than any man she'd been with before.

He was brilliant.

And he didn't let her to even catch breath, as he stuck with his lips to hers, his tongue not allowing to response otherwise, than in moans, while he started thrusting inside her craving heat. Her warmth embraced him, and he couldn't deny his own growls, as he was drowning himself in that wonderful feel.

Her heels digging in his back, coaching him, like he was some kind well trained horse, and- _well gifted_. His curls were teasing her clit, with each hard pound, and she was left whining beneath him, as she felt herself hovering on the bring. On the edge, of what she can take.

Her fingers fisted his thick hair, as she squealed beneath _,,Hap-Hapgood….oh-good !''_

Jay grinned wider just briefly, kissing her again in response to her marvelous cries, which were echoing probably across the entire house. Faster and faster, she sobbed, as he was teasing even her clit with hair still, she couldn't take anymore, and squealed her loudest, her chest rapidly heaved up and down, her hardened nipples brushed over his chest teasing him, and when her heat contracted around him with her orgasm-he grunted to their kiss, and his tongue glazed hers.

,,Co-Cora…I-I will finish,'' he breathed, never stopping moving, listening how Cora whimpered, and writhed beneath him, in effort to lower herself from her orgasm, but it was _impossible_ when he was still moving within her sensitive pussy.

Taking the rest of her strength unhooking her ankles, and bucking her hips opposite his she forced him with his loud growl on his back, while she was straddling him now, her thighs squeezed him, while she bucked twice roughly down, feeling him throb.

,,Yes,'' she whimpered in affection, sliding off him, and quickly taking him in both her hands, stroking in the same pace, as he put, letting him growl aloud, as he throbbed again, and then…

Grinning, and catching her breath, she watched him amused, how he arched on her bed, and grunted almost like an animal, releasing on his own, _muscular_ stomach.

She yet stroked him, licking her lips, and leaning down to smother _his climax_ with sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

Growling loud, Hapgood fisted sheets around him, in effort to not catch her hair, spilling his hot pleasure out, and as he could feel, all went straight to her hot eager mouth with her loud moaning. Only when he eased, and she licked away every drop, she crawled slowly from beneath the sheets, her palm landing on his chest.

Cora was already naked completely long ago, just as Hapgood, both lying in her bed, always having just couple of minutes pause, before-with wild laughing-having more and more pleasure.

They probably really belongs to each other, because even Hapgood never felt so good with anybody. Not only Cora was sexual vibrant as hell, and good in between the sheets but she was funny, and mad as _he was_.

He always was with women who tried to change him. And this crazy _quirkie_ was embracing all of him, and his behavior.

She grinned when he kissed her, as she pressed herself against his side, supporting her body on her right side, her fingers stroking patterns on his heaving chest.

,,Now I finally know…why you're called _Hoover_ Hooper,'' he chuckled, making her laugh, as her brows lifted briefly since she laughed throatily too.

,,Love, it's my pleasure,'' she nuzzled her nose with his, her lips pursing, and he couldn't deny, and kissed her again. ,,You can...again ?'' she giggled in between his sweet kisses.

,,Anytime with you, my sweet,'' he nuzzled his nose with hers, to repay, and show his affection for her. Cora with grin rolled her body atop him, only gently lying upon him, and kissing him only, when her arms sneaked around his neck below.

Knock on doors, Cora interrupted didn't even looked at her doors, muttering while kissing Jay ,,What is it ?''

 _,,Madame, Mister Schub is here_ ,'' her housekeeper announced behind the door.

Cora swiftly looked up and then at doors, and only then back at Jay, who grinned, caressing her back lightly with his fingers.

,,I don't have time !'' she shook her head, and leaning down she kissed Jay instead, smile coming back to her cheeks. Giggling loud as he forced her on her own back, she let him kiss her back, his tongue moving against her in such great ways, she was losing her mind, she nearly misheard another announcement.

 _,,My dear mayoress, you always found time for me. Especially when you wished to see me, if I had my way around,''_ Schub talked from behind the door.

,,But at the moment, I don't have time for you Schub, wash out-and see me tomorrow in City Hall,'' Cora distracted, tried to talk while Jay kissed lower, and his gracious tongue was swirling around one of her pink buds. She gasped inaudibly, nodding, and pressing his head more to her breast.

 _,,And may I know, why you don't have time ?''_ Schub wouldn't give up so easily.

,,I'm having _preventive inspection_ from doctor J. Hapgood,'' she tried to not giggle while saying it, since Hapgood watched her all that time.

,,Good evening sir,'' Hapgood finally uttered. ,,And exhale Madame mayoress,'' he nodded, and she grinned, before her lips widely parted, she caught his shoulder, when he moved inside her.

 _,,Are you sick my dear ?''_ Schub suddenly sounded worried, and grabbed at handle of her door, vainly. It was locked, since they locked it for sure half hour ago.

,,Yes !'' she nodded in response to Jay's moves, as he started moving achingly slow. ,,Yes I was sick of the lack of your wit and _brilliancy,_ and your idiotic ideas. Thanks to doctor Hapgood, I may feel better by tomorrow…..ohhh-''

,,-You should stay out of the sun dear Madame. You don't want to moan here just for your terrible headache, for two days,'' Hapgood bit his lip to not laugh, as she was only hardly keeping herself from moaning.

 _,,May I ask, why you are locked ?''_ Schub asked slowly, and he started doubting.

Cora bit her lip, as she couldn't figure anything out in such state, half torn in pleasure, feeling her climax so near.

But Hapgood knew ,,Because I'm doing preventive inspection. Nobody else should see mayoress as her doctor shall. And besides, mayoress was so sick, from all that depression, she wished to be completely cut of outside world, she even forced me to close curtains for her.''

His brilliant lie of course didn't stop him from picking up his brilliant pace.

,,Ohhh-my head,'' she cried, her nails brushing down his chest, he only hardly stifled his growl.

 _,,Alright, shall I bring you tomorrow something, that might make you feel better ?''_ Schub said again.

Cora rolled her eyes upward, as it was already irritating to hear him behind that door.

,,Some good idea, how to reward Mister Hapgood, for his brilliancy and good ca-oh ! C-care,'' she let out, moving her hips in time with his, feeling that climax too close. She needed quiet to handle it.

Jay chuckled silently, when Schub let out some noise of approval, and then disappeared. Moving harder, Jay leaned down and kissed her. At that moment she couldn't take it, and orgasmed beneath him squealing silently.

Hapgood slowed his pace, looking down at her, nosing with her nose, capturing her juicy lips with his.

,,Jay,'' she breathed after catching her breath, looking in his eyes, while he moved gently now.

,,Yes, my dove ?'' he smiled, caressing her flushed cheek gently.

She glistened with happiness.

,,Darling….you're brilliant,'' circling her palm around his neck, Cora pushed him fiercely down, and kissed him in repay, hotly, passionately, and he willingly obeyed.


End file.
